


Chance Meeting in Hell

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two deaths by blade, two deaths by fire. Meiji Japan and Victorian England happened around the same time in history, so it's not impossible that two certain couples went to Hell at the same time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting in Hell

~ Chance Meeting in Hell ~

She heard the crunch of footsteps behind her and turned to look, but it wasn't Shishio who'd joined Yumi on the sea of skulls that made up the floor of Hell.

It was a woman with wild red curls of hair. Probably British, judging from the way she was dressed.

"Where...? I thought... What is this place?" Mrs. Lovett asked disjointedly, staring down at the skulls below her feet without horror, but with only a vague sense of curiousity.

It was this apparent lack of horror that piqued Yumi's interest.

" _Jigoku_ ," she answered, in Japanese. Because she couldn't speak English. But it'd been obvious enough what the other woman's question had been.

The sound of Yumi's voice alerted Mrs. Lovett to the fact that there was another person present. Mrs. Lovett's surprised expression at this revelation clued Yumi in to the fact that the other woman had not realized she was standing there and that the baker had in fact been talking to  _herself_  and had not been expecting anyone to answer.

Learning that she was in Hell came as a shock to Mrs. Lovett... or would have if she'd either understood what Yumi said or comprehended the fact that she'd just died in her own oven, both of which she did  _not_  currently understand.

The crunching of footsteps on skulls sounded again, but neither woman had moved. They both looked toward the source of the sound and saw two men striding toward them.

Shishio smiled. A slightly crazed, devilish smile.

Sweeney smiled. A crazed, bloodthirsty smile.

Yumi ran to the man she loved and threw herself into his arms.

Mrs. Lovett ran away.

"I don't think they understand... yet," Shishio commented, closing his arms around Yumi as Sweeney took off in pursuit of Mrs. Lovett. "But I suppose they'll find out soon enough that you can't kill the dead."

~end~


End file.
